Il était une fois En pause
by MelissaFanfic
Summary: En allant à Gringotts, Harry tombe sur une boite. Cette boite contient les souvenirs de ses parents. De leurs premières rencontre, de leurs amours, en passant même par les multiples disputes. Il plonge dans les souvenirs de sa famille, sans réfléchir.
1. Prologue

****Prologue**** :

La guerre était terminée depuis, quelques années. Le ministère avait organisé une soirée, pour fêter la mort du Lord. Harry Potter avait donc décidé, sous les ordres d'Hermione, de s'acheter un nouveau costume, pour cela il devait passer à Gringotts, ce qu'il fit.

-Monsieur Potter... Vous souhaitez, vous rendre dans votre coffre ? demanda l'un des gobelins.  
-Exactement, répliqua-t-il.

En parcourant les galeries de Gringotts, Harry replongea dans ses souvenirs. Il se revoyait avec Hagrid, découvrant ses mêmes galeries. Il ouvrit son coffre avec sa petite clef, qu'il n'avait toujours pas perdu, à son plus grand soulagement. En voyant, le contenu du coffre, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses parents. Avec un petit sourire, il entra dans la pièce.

-Il faudra vraiment, que je range... dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

Il poussa des sacs de galions, dans un coin, puis il prit l'argent qu'il lui fallait. Après cela fait, il se retourna pour sortir de la pièce. Son regard s'arrêta, en même que ses pas. Il venait d'apercevoir une boite en bois, bizarrement, celle-ci l'intrigué énormément. Il fronça les sourcils, puis il s'approcha. Il l'attrapa et la détailla un instant. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur l'inscription.

-LP & JP... Maman... Papa... murmura-t-il.

Il ouvrit rapidement la boite, découvrant des fioles, remplis de souvenir, des lettres, des photos et même une cassette audio. Il referma la boite et la prit avec lui, sans vraiment réfléchir. Il sortit rapidement de Gringotts et s'enferma dans son appartement. Sans lâcher la boite, il enleva ses chaussures, se servit un verre d'eau et s'installa confortablement dans son canapé. Il attrapa l'enregistrement audio, qu'il démarra.

-Harry...

Il sursauta, c'était la voix de sa mère, il en était sûr.

-J'espère, que tu as trouvé cette boite. Nous savons, que nous ne partagerons pas ton avenir. Nous avons donc décidé de te laisser ceci. Cette boite contient nos souvenirs. En commençant par notre première rencontre, en passant par nos premières et interminables disputes.  
-Oublie pas mes plans foireux pour te séduire ! dit une voix lointaine.  
-James ! On avait dit, que tu n'intervenais qu'après, râla sa mère. Donc... Il y a aussi ses plans foireux... Et nos débuts en temps que couple. J'ai ajouté aussi, quelques souvenirs personnels, de tes grands-parents maternels, de mes soirées avec Pétunia... Je crois, que c'est tout. James à toi !  
-Bien. Bien.

Un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Harry, ses parents avaient l'air si... Cool.

-Tu peux sortir chérie ? J'aimerais lui parler d'homme à homme.  
-Euh...  
-En plus, Harry est réveillé. Je l'ai entendu.  
-Menteur.

Une porte se ferma, après un petit silence, son père repris.

-Harry... J'ai aussi rajouté des souvenirs, ceux de ma famille, ceux de mes amis, ceux de mes pires bêtises. Même mes années en temps que connard universelle. Nous t'aimons énormément Harry. J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas, de ne pas être à tes côtés. Nous l'aurions voulu, plus que tout au monde. Malheureusement... C'est impossible. Nous voulons que tu vives, nous en payerons le prix fort, qu'importe. Prends soin de toi, Little Boy.

L'enregistrement s'arrêta. Une larme roula lentement sur les joues d'Harry Potter. Il attrapa sa baguette et invoqua sa pensine, d'un geste rapide et irréfléchi. Son regard parcouru une dizaine de fioles, avant de trouver la première.

-La rencontre, lut-il.

Il versa le contenu de la fiole dans sa pensine, avant de plonger dedans, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. 

* * *

La suite sortira avant le 14/04.


	2. Chapitre 1

****Chapitre 1**** :

Harry regarda autour de lui, il était toujours sur son canapé. Mais, il était dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Deux personnes étaient également présentes. Une rouquine et un homme aux cheveux noirs. Il devina aisément. Il sursauta, quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait pas que les paroles prononçaient par sa mère, il entendait également ses pensées.

 ** **On passe en PDV Lily : [1]****

Je pensais, qu'elle serrait triste de me voir partir... Même pas.

-Tu sembles bien songeuse... me dit Severus.  
-C'est le cas... murmurais-je.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu devrais être contente... On va enfin à Poudlard !  
-C'est Pétunia... Elle semblait plutôt heureuse ce matin... Je ne vais pas lui manquer...

Il soupira avec ennuis. Je savais que je ne l'ennuyais pas, ce qu'il l'ennuyait c'était de ne pas avoir de réponse. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Deux autres premières années s'installèrent avec nous, sans nous demander notre avis.

-Bonjour, dit l'un deux. Je suis Sirius.

Il était assez grand, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir impressionnant, faisant ressortir sa peau presque translucide. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris étonnant.

-Moi, c'est James. James Potter, dit l'autre avec un sourire en coin.

Il était également grand, ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux étaient encadrés par de grosses lunettes rondes. Il avait un air arrogant sur le visage, un air que je n'aime pas du tout.

-Je suis Lily Evans, dis-je simplement. Et voilà, Severus Rogue.  
-Vous êtes aussi en première année ? demanda Sirius.

Je hochais légèrement la tête.

-Vous pensez aller où ? demanda-t-il.  
-Gryffondor, comme tout les Potter, dit James avec un autre sourire arrogant.  
-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de préférence, dis-je simplement.

James haussa un sourcil.

-J'espère Gryffondor aussi, dit Sirius avec un sourire presque mauvais.

James lui fit un clin d'œil. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, ce James m'exaspérer déjà.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-il à Severus.  
-Qu'importe, répondit mon meilleur ami en haussant une épaule. Une maison est une maison.  
-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Certaines maisons valent mieux que d'autres... dit James en se redressant légèrement.  
-Je ne suis pas d'accord, rétorqua Severus en haussant les épaules. Je suppose qu'une Maison devient spéciale à nos yeux, quand nous rentrons dedans.  
-C'est vrai, affirmais-je. Tu sais, où tu vas aller. Ce n'est pas étonnant, que tu penses que Gryffondor est... Meilleur.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous débarquez d'où ? Franchement, tous les sorciers rêvent d'aller à Gryffondor.  
-Pas moi, dit Severus.  
-Idem, dis-je. Je rêve juste de rentrer à Poudlard.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent à nouveau, laissant échapper un '' Ahhhh '' sonore.

-Tu es une Née-Moldus, dit Sirius.  
-Et ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.  
-Ben... C'est l'explication... Maintenant... On sait, pourquoi vous ne voulez pas entrer à Gryffondor, dit James.  
-Tu n'as visiblement rien compris. Nous n'avons jamais dit cela. Nous avons juste dit, qu'une Maison était une Maison, qu'importe, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il me fusilla du regard, un instant. Je lui accordais mon plus beau regard noir, puis j'attrapais un livre très intéressant, échappant ainsi à l'ambiance tendue du train.

-On arrive, dit simplement Severus après un moment.

Je relevais les yeux, puis je croisais le regard de James, il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je remarquais qu'ils avaient enfilé leurs robes de sorciers. Je m'éclipsais un instant pour faire de même. Bien sûr, dans ma précipitation, je bousculais quelqu'un.

-Pardon, dis-je.  
-C'est rien, répondit-elle.

C'était une jeune fille, sûrement en première année, elle avait sa robe de sorcier sous le bras. Ses cheveux étaient assez sombres, ses yeux étaient marrons et son visage était encore marqué par les rondeurs de l'enfance.

-Je suis Alice Stoll et toi ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Lily Evans, dis-je simplement.  
-Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, dit-elle. On se reverra sûrement, pour le moment, je dois me changer.  
-D'accord, dis-je avec un sourire.

Je retournais dans mon compartiment, James et Sirius n'étaient plus là. Severus descendait tranquillement sa valise.

-Je n'aime pas ce Potter, dit-il en me voyant.  
-Il est spécial. Mais... Je ne pense pas, qu'il soit méchant. Arrogant, peut-être. Mais... Pas méchant.

Severus haussa une épaule, peu convaincu.

 ** **On repasse en PDV Général**** :

En une fraction de seconde, tout disparut. Harry était de nouveau dans son appartement. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, assez perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il ouvrit de nouveau la boite, après avoir récupéré le souvenir, il attrapa une petite lettre intitulée : '' _Blabla après la première rencontre_ ''

'' _Harry,_

 _Tu viens de fusionner notre premier souvenir commun. À ce moment-là, je n'avais pas vraiment d'avis sur ton père...'_ '

L'écriture changea.

'' _Moi, j'en avais un... Normalement, - si ta mère n'a pas changé mon souvenir de place- tu le trouveras à droite, dans '' ma partie ''. Visionne-le._ "

Je regardais dans la boite, puis je trouvais son souvenir. Sans hésiter, je le plaçais dans la pensine.

 ** **Changement de PDV. Maintenant, c'est James**** :

Je croisais le regard d'un autre première année. Je m'approchai de lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-James Potter, dis-je lui tendant ma main.

Il serra ma main, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Sirius.

Je haussais un sourcil. Ce "Sirius" n'a pas de nom de famille ?

-Sirius, comment ? demandais-je curieux.  
-Sirius, rétorqua-t-il.  
-Sérieusement ? Tu ne veux pas me le donner ? demandais-je.  
-Sirius-ment ? chuchota-t-il avec un sourire.

Je ricanais, c'était pourri. Mais c'était drôle.

-Si, on allait se chercher un compartiment ? demandais-je.

Il acquiesça, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant sûrement ses parents. Finalement, il haussa une épaule et m'emboîta le pas.

-Ils ne sont que deux, eux. Allons-y, dit-il.

Je haussais une épaule, puis nous rentrons dans le compartiment. Il était occupé par une jolie rouquine et un garçon aux cheveux gras et noirs. Nous nous installions tranquillement, sous le regard choqué de la rouquine.

-Bonjour, je suis Sirius.

Toujours pas de nom de famille.

-Moi, c'est James. James Potter, dis-je simplement.  
-Je suis Lily Evans, dit la rouquine d'une voix incroyablement douce. Et voilà, Severus Rogue.

Mon regard glissa, jusqu'au garçon aux cheveux gras. Il n'avait pas l'air content de nous voir.

-Vous êtes aussi en première année ?

La rouquine hocha légèrement la tête.

-Vous pensez aller où ? demanda Sirius.  
-Gryffondor, comme tout les Potter, dis-je avec un sourire fière.  
-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de préférence, dit Lily.

Je haussais un sourcil. Elle n'a pas de préférence ? Elle... D'accord... Tarée.

-J'espère Gryffondor aussi, dit Sirius.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil. Je me tournais légèrement, vers cheveux-gras. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé.

-Et toi ? demandais-je.  
-Qu'importe. Une maison est une maison, répondit-il d'une voix presque glaciale.  
-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Certaines maisons valent mieux que d'autres... dis-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Gryffondor surpasse Serpentard, par exemple...

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, rétorqua-t-il. Je suppose qu'une Maison devient spéciale à nos yeux, quand nous rentrons dedans.  
-C'est vrai, affirma la fille. Tu sais, où tu vas aller. Ce n'est pas étonnant, que tu penses que Gryffondor est... Meilleur.

J'échangeais un regard surpris avec Sirius, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous débarquez d'où ? Franchement, tous les sorciers rêvent d'aller à Gryffondor, dis-je.  
-Pas moi, dit Severus avec supériorité.  
-Idem, dit la rouquine. Je rêve juste de rentrer à Poudlard.

J'échangeais un nouveau regard avec Sirius.

-Ahhh, disons-nous en même temps.  
-Tu es une Née-Moldus, dit Sirius avec un sourire compréhensif.

Ceci explique cela.

-Et ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
-Ben... C'est l'explication... Maintenant... On sait, pourquoi vous ne voulez pas entrer à Gryffondor, dis-je en haussant une épaule.  
-Tu n'as visiblement rien compris. Nous n'avons jamais dit cela. Nous avons juste dit, qu'une Maison était une Maison, qu'importe, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Comment elle me parle... J'hallucine. Je la fusillais du regard un instant, elle me renvoya un regard noir. Je clignais rapidement des paupières, alors qu'elle attrapait son sac pour prendre un manuel de potion. Je sortais rapidement du compartiment, pour enfiler ma robe de sorcier. À mon retour, personne n'avait bougé. Je retournais à ma place, j'échangeais quelques paroles avec Sirius, sans vraiment quitter la rouquine du regard.

-On arrive, dit cheveux-gras.

Lily Evans releva légèrement la tête, elle croisa mon regard un instant. J'aurais probablement rougi de honte, si je n'avais pas l'habitude de garder mon calme. Sans un mot, elle sortit du compartiment, pour se changer. Je tournais mon regard vers cheveux-gras, il me fixait.

-Un problème ? demandais-je.  
-Non, dit-il simplement.  
-Et si... On allait vers les portes... proposa Sirius.  
-Mmh.

J'attrapais ma valise et je sortais, sans saluer Rogue.

-Je n'aime pas ce mec, décrétais-je en avançant dans le couloir.  
-Peut-être... Mais... Si tu veux ta chance, avec la rouquine... Tu devrais être sympa avec lui, il doit être son meilleur ami, un truc dans le genre.

Je grimaçais.

-Eurk... Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire, que j'ai envie de sortir avec Evans ?  
-Tu l'as regardé, pendant tout le trajet...  
-Faux.

Mensonge évident, mais bon...  
Il haussa un sourcil.

-Elle... Elle m'intrigue juste. Elle a l'air tellement fragile, mais... Je suis sûr, que c'est un véritable démon. Un démon chiant et intelligent.  
-Si tu veux, mon avis... Elle finira à Gryffondor.  
-Je n'espère pas, dis-je en sortant du train. 

* * *

****[1] : Le PDV est celui de Lily, parce que c'est son souvenir. Harry observe juste, alors... Supprimons-le pour les scènes '' souvenirs ''. De toute façon, comme il n'intervient pas...****

 ** **La suite arrive bientôt !****

 ** **Mélissa.****

 ** **Réponse Reviews :****

 ** **Maxine3482 : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre était à la hauteur.  
****


	3. Chapitre 2

****Chapitre 2**** :

Harry regarda longuement dans la boite, puis attrapa un souvenir de Lily intitulait '' Première nuit au château''.

 ** **PDV Lily**** :

-GRYFFONDOR !

Je me dirigeais lentement vers la table des Gryffondor, je croisais le regard de mon meilleur-ami. Il était lui-même installé à la table des Serpentard. Le Choixpeau nous avait séparés. Je m'installais près d'Alice, la fille que j'avais rencontrée dans le train.

-Je le savais.

Je haussais un sourcil, pour l'encourager à continuer.

-Que, tu serais avec moi à Gryffondor.  
-Comment ? Tu es... Une genre de voyante ? demandais-je en plissant les yeux.  
-Non, Alice a juste un instinct de fou... Je suis Marlene McKinnon.  
-Elle avait aussi deviné que je serais avec elle, dit une autre jeune fille. Je suis Mary Macdonald.  
-Moi, c'est Lily Evans.  
-Alors... C'est toi, la fille sympa qu'Alice a rencontré dans le train ? demanda Marlene.  
-Oui ! C'est elle ! dit Alice.  
-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? demandais-je aux jeunes filles.  
-Je connais Marlene depuis ma naissance. Et Mary, on vient juste de la rencontrer, comme toi, dit Alice.

Je commençais à détailler chaque fille du regard, me apprenant leurs traits.  
Marlène était assez petite. Elle avait de longs cheveux marrons et des yeux de la même couleur.  
Mary était plutôt grande. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux étaient bleu électrique.  
Et Alice, ben... Alice avait toujours la même tête.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je relevais légèrement la tête, pour croiser le regard de Severus. Il discutait avec d'autres premières années. J'eu un pincement au cœur. Allait-il m'oublier ?

-Tu ne manges pas ? me demanda Mary.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en constatant que le repas était apparut. J'attrapais le premier plat que je trouvais. C'était étrange, le goût était étrange, tellement étrange que je me jetais sur mon verre d'eau.

-Oh... Née-Moldus ? ricana Marlene.  
-C'est si visible, que ça ? demandais-je avec un léger sourire.  
-Non, pas tellement. Marlene est très observatrice, c'est tout. Mary est aussi une née-moldus.  
-J'ai toujours un peu de mal, avec ce terme, murmura-t-elle.  
-Moi aussi, avouais-je.

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire timide, avant de retourner à son repas.

-J'espère, que nous serons dans le même dortoir, dit Marlene.  
-Nous le serrons, dit Alice avec un clin d'œil.

Une bonne heure plus tard, nous étions en route vers nos dortoirs. Nous discutions joyeusement, jusqu'au moment où Alice coupa notre discutions, en criant.

-JAMESIE ! Attends moi !

Je fronçais les sourcils, en même temps que Mary. Alors, qu'Alice fonçait vers un autre première année de notre maison.

-James Potter, sa mère est la marraine d'Alice. Et, ils sont meilleurs amis.  
-Il était avec moi, dans le compartiment. Il a l'air...  
-Arrogant ?

J'acquiesçais légèrement.

-James est comme ça. Un vrai petit coq. Mais bon... Alice ne peut pas s'en rendre compte, elle a grandi avec lui.

Nous entrons rapidement dans notre Salle Commune, elle ressemblait... Elle était exactement comme dans mon livre. Le préfet nous indiqua l'emplacement de nos dortoirs. J'étais avec les filles. Alice réapparut au moment de choisir son lit. Après quelques minutes, nous nous décidions à rassembler les matelas au milieu de la pièce.

"On pourra découvrir qui ronfle" avait dit Alice.

-Alors ? Qui commence à nous raconter sa vie ? demanda Marlene.

Je m'installais en tailleur, enfilant ma robe de chambre.

-Mary, dis-je avec un sourire.  
-Pourquoi moi ? demanda cette dernière.  
-Il faut bien que quelqu'un commence, dis-je en haussant une épaule.

Elle soupira.

-Donc... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien vous dire... Je vis en Angleterre, avec ma petite soeur et ma mère. Nous avons un chien et une hirondelle domestique. Euh... Je ne connais pas grand chose à ce monde, si on oubli ce qui est dit dans l'histoire de Poudlard.  
-Toi aussi, tu l'as lue ? dis-je en souriant.

Elle acquiesça.

-J'ai adoré.  
-Moi aussi, surtout quand...  
-Les filles... Ce n'est pas une soirée littéraire, fit remarquer Alice. Bon... À Marlene.  
-Si tu veux... J'habite à côté de Pré-Au-Lard, mais je fais tout de même le voyage en train. Je sais... C'est bête. Ensuite, je vis avec mes parents et mon chat. Parfois, ma grand-mère vient vivre avec nous, comme nous sommes dans le Manoir familial... Euh... Et... Je connais cette tarée toujours longtemps.  
-Sympa, commenta Alice avec un sourire. Lily !  
-Okay. Alors, je vis au Privet Drive, avec mes parents et ma grande soeur. Mon meilleur ami, Severus est ici. C'est lui, qui m'a apprit pour la magie, il m'a annoncé que j'étais une sorcière avant ma lettre d'admission.  
-Il est dans quelle maison ? demanda Alice.  
-Serpentard.  
-Ah. Et... Il est ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, sans comprendre.

-Ses parents sont sorciers ?  
-Pas son père.

Marlene et Alice se regardèrent.

-À toi, dis-je en gardant les sourcils froncés.  
-Alors... Je vis dans mon Manoir Familial, à Londres. Je vis avec mon petit frère et mes parents. Je suis assez proche de Marlene et de James Potter, le garçon de tout à l'heure.

Elle se racla la gorge et prit une voix étrange.

-Et je compte être voyante.

J'éclatais de rire, en même temps que mes camarades de chambre. Je les aimais bien.

 ** **Pdv Général**** :

Harry regarda autour de lui, il avait quitté le souvenir de sa mère. Il chercha rapidement entre les lettres et trouva celle qui recherchait.

"Harry,

Ce souvenir est mon premier à Poudlard et sûrement l'un des meilleurs. L'amitié que j'ai avec ses filles est... Merveilleuse, vraiment. J'espère, qu'elles feront partit de ton futur, autant qu'elles ont fait partit de mon passé. "

L'écriture changea.

"Visionne mon souvenir, avant de poursuivre ta lecture."

Harry hésita, puis il lança le souvenir de son père.  
 ** **  
Pdv James Potter**** :

-Tu es un Black, dis-je en haussant les sourcils.  
-Le premier à Gryffondor, commenta-t-il avec un sourire.  
-T'es parents vont...  
-Enrager ? me coupa-t-il en souriant. J'espère bien.

J'eu un sourire amusé, puis je tournais la tête vers Dumbledore.

-Bonjour à tous, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage et que vous êtes prêt pour cette nouvelle année. Je suis heureux d'accueillir nos premières années, je suis sûr qu'ils nous étonneront... Ensuite, j'aimerais vous rappeler quelques points du règlement intérieur.

J'arrêtais d'écouter, je n'avais strictement rien à faire du règlement intérieur. Un sourire s'incrusta sur mes lèvres, en constatant que Sirius n'écoutait pas non-plus. Rapidement, le repas arriva, nous commencions à nous servir.

-Et toi ? Tu es ? demandais-je à mon voisin.

Sirius releva légèrement les yeux, écoutant attentivement la réponse.

-Remus Lupin, murmura le garçon.

Je le détaillais rapidement du regard. Il avait des cheveux courts et des yeux couleurs miel. Il avait l'air vraiment gentil, un peu craintif, mais très gentil.

-Moi, c'est James Potter. Et lui, Sirius Black, dis-je avec un sourire.

Il acquiesça légèrement, en continuant son repas. J'échangeais un regard avec Sirius, celui-ci haussa une épaule. Nous mangions rapidement, puis nous suivons les préfets, pour pouvoir rejoindre nos dortoirs.

-JAMESIE ! Attends-moi ! entendis-je.

Je me stoppais, prenant conscience que mes joues changeaient de couleur. Je poussais un soupir, puis je me tournais vers Alice.

-Ne m'appelle pas Jamesie, dis-je en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil amusé.

-Alors... Gryffondor ?  
-Est-ce si étonnant ? demandais-je amusé.  
-Non.  
-Tu l'es également.  
-Est-ce si étonnant ? repris-je.  
-Non, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Sirius se racla légèrement la gorge.

-Tu as déjà fait des rencontrés ? chuchota-t-elle.  
-Toi aussi, répondis-je.  
-Mmh. Alors ? Qui es-tu ?  
-Sirius.  
-Ah oui... Le Black-Gryffondor.  
-Est-ce si mal ? demanda-t-il presque sèchement.  
-Non. C'est marrant.

Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils, alors que nous rentions dans la Salle Commune, puis dans les dortoirs.

-C'était qui ?  
-Alice, ma meilleure amie.  
-Elle a l'air cool, mais étrange.  
-Elle l'est, dis-je avec un sourire.  
-Je le prends, dit-il en se jetant dans un lit.

Je m'installais dans le lit en face de lui, quelques minutes après Remus entra. Il nous regarda à peine, il alla directement s'installer dans l'un des lits disponibles. Un autre garçon entra. Il était brun et assez petit.

-Salut, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Je suis Peter.  
-James, dit Sirius en me désignant. Et je suis Sirius. Là-bas c'est Remus.

Remus releva la tête et adressa un signe de tête à Peter.

-Vous pensez, que quelqu'un d'autre va venir ? demanda Sirius.  
-Non, les autres dortoirs sont pleins, dit Peter.

D'un seul coup, Remus se leva, il se dirigea vers une petite porte, des vêtements dans sa main. Il sortit de la salle, en pyjama. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandais-je.  
-Ben... Le couvre-feu est bientôt... Je me couche, dit-il avec un très léger sourire.  
-Tu... Te couche ? répétais-je en haussant un sourcil.  
-Mec... C'est notre premier soir à Poudlard, dit Sirius en se levant.  
-Et ?  
-Et ? Enfile un pantalon, mec. Ce soir, on visite le château.

Pendant notre petit dialogue, Sirius et moi nous étions rapprochés. Nous tapions dans les mains, en ricanant.

-Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Un concierge surveille.  
-Pas le premier soir, dis-je avec un sourire. Peter ? Tu viens ?

Peter releva légèrement la tête, un sourire sur le visage.

-Ouais.  
-Mais...  
-Allez, Remus... Détends-toi, dit Peter.

Remus soupira, puis il enfila une cape de Gryffondor.

-Pas plus de cinq minutes.  
-Juré, dis-je avec un sourire.

Nous sortions du dortoir.

 ** **Pdv Général**** :

Harry ricana légèrement, puis il reprit sa lecture.

"C'était notre première sortie. On a commencé à créer de vrais liens ce soir-là. Même si Remus est resté un peu distant. C'était une super soirée. Elle devait être parmi mes meilleurs souvenirs"

* * *

 ** **Fin de ce chapitre, désolée s'il y a des fautes, j'avais pas trop envie de corriger... La correction arrivera ! Mais... Pas aujourd'hui !****

 ** **Réponses Reviews :****

 ** **Maxine3482 : Merci ! Le prochain arrivera plus rapidement !****

 ** **Lupaco : J'avais juste envie de faire un petit clin d'œil. James n'a pas de sentiment pour Lily, pas encore. J'essaye de respecter l'histoire, le plus possible. Mais, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise !****


	4. Chapitre 3

****Chapitre 3**** :

Harry prit le souvenir suivant. Il était intitulé '' _Le début des Maraudeurs : Première farce_ ''. Harry sourit, en plaçant le souvenir dans sa pensine.

 ** **Pdv James**** :

Discrètement, j'envoyais un sortilège d'immobilisation à Severus Rogue.

-Depuis le temps, que j'en rêvais... murmurais-je avec un léger sourire.  
-Il est encore plus moche immobile, répondit Sirius.  
-Il nous entend ? demanda Peter.  
-Bien sûr, qu'il nous entend, répondit Remus. Tu devrais le libérer James.  
-Pourquoi ? Ce crétin s'amuser à traumatiser les premières années avec ces abrutis d'amis.  
-Parce que... commença Remus.  
-POTTER !  
-Voilà, pourquoi... ricana Sirius.

Lily Evans s'approcha de nous, elle me foudroya du regard, puis elle rendit sa liberté à Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandais-je.  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Tu te moques de moi ? Personne n'a le droit d'utiliser la magie, en dehors des cours.  
-Les dernières années ont le droit, la contredit Peter légèrement hésitant.  
-Parce qu'ils ont dix-sept ans. Et aux dernières nouvelles, nous sommes qu'en deuxième année. Nous nous n'avons pas le droit !  
-Lily... soupira Remus. Je t'adore et tu le sais... Mais, tu n'as pas le droit d'engueuler James, pour quelque chose que tu fais également...

Les joues d'Evans changèrent de couleur.

-Et toc, murmura Sirius avec un clin d'œil.  
-Elle ne l'utilise certainement pas pour s'en prendre aux autres élèves... défendit Severus.  
-Contrairement à toi, dis-je froidement.  
-Je n'ai jamais touché aux élèves, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes complétement fous.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as Potter ? demanda froidement Evans. Tu as un problème avec Severus ?

Elle était encore en train de le faire, elle me fusillait du regard. Merlin ! Je déteste, que quelqu'un me fusille du regard.

-Je n'en ai pas qu'un, dis-je simplement.  
-Il ne t'a jamais rien fait, dit-elle en croisant les bras. Tu...  
-Allons-y Lily, coupa Severus. Ils n'en valent pas la peine...

Il attrapa le bras de la rouquine, puis ils partirent rapidement. Je les regardais s'éloigner, en secouant légèrement la tête. Evans était irrécupérable.

-Je déteste ce mec, murmura Sirius. Il devient tout doux tout miel, devant Evans.  
-Tu m'étonnes qu'elle le défende, elle ne l'a sûrement jamais vu attaquer un première année.  
-Euh... Les gars... Il n'a jamais vraiment attaqué un première année. Il fait juste... Des petites blagues...

Un sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres.

-On devrait peut-être en faire de même... Des petites blagues, Evans ne pourrait rien nous reprocher... Nous pourrions... Blaguer avec Rogue, tranquillement.  
-Cent pour cent, d'accord Jamesie.  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grimaçais-je.

Nous remontions rapidement dans notre Salle Commun, puis dans notre dortoir. Je m'installais dans mon lit, alors que les garçons s'installaient un peu partout dans la pièce.

-Alors... Des blagues ? reprit Sirius.  
-J'espérais, que vous oublierez... murmura Remus.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire comme blague ?  
-Peu importe... Des potions... Des sorts...

Sirius écarquilla lentement les yeux, en se relevant.

-Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! On peut piéger leur couloir !  
-Comment tu vas faire ça, gros malin ?  
-Cette nuit, on place plusieurs... Mmh... Bombabousses dans le couloir des Serpentard. Ensuite... On peut laisser un petit mot, dit-il avec un sourire.  
-C'est... commençais-je avec un sourire.  
-Nul. Les Serpentard iront directement prendre une centaine de douches.  
-Remus... De toute façon, tu ne veux pas participer, alors laissez-nous. Nous avions compris, que tu n'étais pas drôle.  
-Bien sûr que si, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Prouve-le, participe.  
-Sirius, soupira Remus. Je sais, que tu essayes de me faire faire quelque chose, que je ne voudrais pas faire, juste pour que je te prouve, que je suis drôle. C'est une sorte de psychologie inversé ?

Le sourire de Sirius disparu, puis il marmonna tout seul. Remus était trop malin pour nous.

-Cependant... Je serais enchanté de voir quelques Serpentard dans une mauvaise posture... De plus... Ils perdraient sûrement des points à cause de leur nouvelle odeur... Ils ne sont pas loin derrière-nous, s'ils pouvaient en perdre se serait pour le bien des Gryffondor... ajouta Remus avec un sourire.  
-Nous pouvons aussi perdre des points, dit Peter en fronçant les sourcils. Je suppose, que nous allons signer le mot.

Sur le moment, j'ai envie de le frapper. Remus était sur le point d'accepter ! J'échangeais un regard avec Sirius, nous nous comprenons aussitôt. Nous n'avions pas vraiment voulu de Peter, dans notre groupe. Malheureusement, Remus y était plutôt attaché. Il la prit sous son l'aile. Alors, même si parfois... Même si souvent, nous adorons également Peter, nous regrettons de l'avoir "gardé".

-Les noms de code, tu connais ? intervient Sirius.  
-Je participerais à cela, que si vous convainquez avec un bon nom de code, dit-il avec un sourire.  
-Au pire... Avons-nous vraiment besoin de toi ? demandais-je amusé.

Il parut légèrement choqué.

-Bien sûr, je suis le seul à pouvoir bloquer leur porte.  
-Je sais le faire, contredit Sirius avec un sourire.  
-Peut-être... Mais rien ne pourra annuler mon sort. Il s'annulera automatiquement dans une dizaine d'heures. Alors ?

J'échangeais un regard avec Sirius.

-Un surnom global ou un surnom chacun ? demandais-je en même temps que Sirius.  
-Global, dit-il en se relevant.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle, pour notre dîner. Sirius était plongé dans ses pensées, comme Peter. Remus affichait un très léger sourire. Et moi, j'avais décidé de mettre tout ça de côté, pour les vingt prochaines minutes. Je profitais tous les jours des dix minutes que j'avais avant le dîner pour retrouver Alice. J'allais la voir sans mes amis et elle était sans les siens. C'était un moment à nous, c'était l'un de mes moments préférés, je retrouvais ma meilleure amie.

-Elle est là-bas, m'indiqua Remus.  
-Merci, dis-je en les quittant.

Je prenais place près d'elle, en souriant.

-Hey !  
-Jamesie !  
-Alice... râlais-je.  
-Je sais, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
-Comment tu vas ?  
-Tu as fait un mauvais coup à Rogue, m'attaqua-t-elle directement.

Je plaçais mon bras autour de ses épaules, avec un léger sourire.

-Depuis, quand tu te préoccupes de Rogue ?  
-Depuis, que Lily est mon amie. Elle n'a pas apprécié.  
-Je m'en moque.  
-Je sais, dit-elle en soupirant.

Alice changea elle-même de sujet.

-Je vais bien et toi ?  
-Super. J'ai prévu une petite balade digestive après le dîner, lui signalais-je avec un clin d'œil.

Un sourire illumina ses traits. Elle venait souvent avec moi, en début d'année.

-Tu vas marauder ? demanda-t-elle amusée.

Je penchais légèrement la tête, un autre sourire sur les lèvres... Marauder...

-Exactement, dis-je. J'y retournerais demain. Tu viendras avec moi ?  
-Peut-être... Les filles m'ont surpris la dernière fois... Je ne te dis pas le serment...

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Tes amies ne savent pas vivre, surtout Evans, dis-je presque sèchement.  
-Ravie de l'entendre, Potter.

Je me retournais lentement, en cachant ma surprise. Evans était encore et toujours là. Cette fille est trop présente.

-Je te verrais, plus tard, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
-Mmh.  
-Tu ne comptes même pas t'excuser ? demanda Evans légèrement choquée.

Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens, en souriant doucement.

-Bon appétit, dis-je simplement.  
-Quel sale nigaud, l'entendis-je dire.

Mon sourire ne m'avait pas quitté, quand j'arrivais près de mes amis.

-J'ai le surnom parfait...  
-Raconte, dit Remus avec hâte. Les surnoms qui m'ont proposé, pour l'instant sont vraiment nuls.  
-Tu as un problème avec ''Les plus beaux sorciers de Poudlard'' ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.  
-C'est...  
-Facilement reconnaissable, coupais-je avec un clin d'œil.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, avec un très léger sourire.

-Donc... J'ai trouvé ce surnom grâce à Alice... Les Maraudeurs...

Sirius frappa dans ses mains, en laçant un '' _J'adore_ '' sonore.

-Je suis pour, dit Peter en levant légèrement sa main.

Nous tournions tout notre visage vers Remus, son léger sourire avait disparu. Il semblait dans une profonde réflexion.

-Remus... dit Sirius en jouant avec ses sourcils.  
-Je pense... Que nous venons de faire une affaire, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je poussais un léger soupir de satisfaction. Les Maraudeurs venaient de naître.

 ** ***Retour à la réalité.*****

Harry continua de rire, ses souvenirs le rapprocher de plus en plus de ses parents. Il chercha et trouva rapidement une nouvelle lettre.

" _Un mythe s'effondre.  
Nous n'étions pas capables de trouver un simple surnom. Heureusement, qu'Alice était là. Ma chère Alice... Elle sera encore présente dans mes souvenirs, pendant longtemps ! C'était notre première blague, j'ai préféré te mettre juste la préparation, nos songes et les pourquoi du comment. Ta mère n'a pas de souvenir similaire, tu n'auras que mon point de vue_. "

* * *

 ** **Désolée s'il y a des fautes, je me suis dépêchée de l'écrire et de le poster, à cause du retard que j'avais pris...****


End file.
